Screw Love, I Want To Take Over The World!
by June Hitchock
Summary: What happens when you take a death knight, add a paladin and throw in a little mage just for spice? One hell of an adventure!
1. Bloody Early Mornings

Author's Note: Based on the awesomely awesome DragonFable. All settings, characters, armors ect. copyright Artix Entertainment unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The village lay in ruins, smouldering corpses scattered around like a child's toy. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, slowly revealing the extent of damage in streaked of red, orange, yellow, purple and pink. The sound of an orphaned child echoed eerily through the otherwise silent ashes, carried on a non-existent wind.

Astride a steed as pale as bone was an armoured figure, staring up at the hill of the village. A masked helm hid his face, a pair of narrowed slits exposing only partial view of his eyes. One hand held firmly the reins, the other hanging from his side, gripping the hilt of his bloodied sword. A soft, chilling wind blew from the East, stirring up ashes and embers. It had been done.

Turning from the sight of the once beautiful trading village, the death knight rode away, forgetting about the deed he had done in the night. It didn't matter now. One couldn't change the past. Under the helm, bloody tears ran down his cheeks, staining pale and scarred cheeks.

He did not cry because he felt remorse. A person like Re did not feel remorse. More rather, he had simply chosen not to anymore. No, Re cried bloody tears because there was poison in his blood. The tears he cried contained the poison, expelling it before it could take hold and do some serious damage.

The deep sound of flapping caught his ears. Oh? What was that? Perhaps those pesky DragonLords that had been on his tail for the past few weeks. So he had flattened a Guardian tower and killed all the Guardians in the province. Big deal. They were guarding precious stones he needed to advance his magic. People and towers could be replaced. Magical knowledge could not.

Oh! Maybe it would be some of those Guardians who had become Dragonlords. Oh what fun to face in a fight. He was almost tempted to turn around and pick a fight for the fun of it. However, desires aside, he had other things to commit to. Adding these stones to the portal he was constructing was one. Figuring the next place to acquire stones from was another.

Sheathing his sword, the knight raised his hand into the air, bending it back so metal fingers clawed at the sky. Sparks began to zap violently in the air. It looked like electricity, yet it was blacker than the shadows of night. In the blink of an eye, both horse and rider were enveloped in it. And in the next instant, they disappeared, the hoof prints the only sign they had ever been there.

* * *

Chapter Notes: Re is copyright to me. He is solely mine and mine alone. I'm not following the time line nor the plot. And no, death knights can't teleport in game :3 Further chapters to be longer, I promise! R&R and show some love!


	2. I Broke It! Oh Noes!

Author's Notes: Chapter two! Lupus, my little werewolf hybrid. Love to torture him XD P.S. Warning, implied homosexual slash.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Glaring intently at the staff, the short mage grumbled to himself as he crouched by the lake's edge. The green, crudely cut stone at the end of his staff had a very large, very hindering crack though the middle of it. This was not good at all. His father was going to kill him! Not only had he taken the staff **without permission**, but he had gone and **broken** it. Oh the love he was going to have to endure when he got home and told the large man that was his father.

"Great job, Lupus, great job indeed. Now your father is going tear off your head and stick it on a pick pole." The teen's voice was rough, almost like a dog's bark. While this may have made any normal boy seem more masculine, it was something of great ridicule to Lupus. The fact was, plain and simple, he looked like a his mother and a dog had met and got some hanky panky going on. Of course, his father was practically a dog, what with being a werewolf and all, but that didn't lessen the fact that the boy was teased endlessly.

Hair grew on the outsides of his elbows, in a small patch on his chest and along his spine until it bloomed into a fluffy, brown tail. If that weren't bad enough, his had a pair of floppy ears and an elongated face with a nose that looked like it belonged to a wolf or something. Life was pretty hard. So becoming a mage was important to him. Well, was. Now it looked like he wouldn't live to see the sunrise in the morning.

A flash of light through the branches of bushes and trees caught the boy's eyes, his ears perking curiously. The smell of blood wafted on the air, tinted with the scent of a sweaty horse. Yuck. However, curiosity got the best of him. Rising to his bare, paw-like feet, Lupus slowly padded forward. The broken staff was clutched to his front, almost as if the now worthless thing would protect him from the shadows that seemed ever deeper and darker the closer he drew. What in Lore was going on?

Pushing his way through bushes, Lupus stumbled upon a large, jewel encrusted circular structure that seemed entirely made of stone. In the centre of the stone structure, a blue and white glob warped and twisted. What in the name of moglins was a portal doing out here? And more importantly, why hadn't the Guardians found out about this? He had to get back to Falconreach and tell somebody. Artix! He'd know what to do!

Whirling around, Lupus began pushing his way back through the bushes. Wait, that didn't explain the scent of blood and sweaty horse? The smell of blood sharpened suddenly. An icy shiver ran down his spine, a prickling sensation following it shortly after. There was something very bad behind him, wasn't there? Slowly, very slowly, Lupus looked over his shoulder. Standing behind him was a... very short death knight. Ok, so he wasn't necessarily **taller** than said death knight, but then, Lupus was only 4'9". A loud gulp echoed from the mage's throat.

"I uh... hi!" Lupus gave a nervous laugh, his tail tucking between his leather clad legs. Hesitating for a second, the teen turned to dash. However, a metal clad hand caught hold of the back of his tunic, effectively stopping the boy and choking him all in one. Yelping, Lupus coughed hoarsely at his abused throat. A low, humourless laugh whispered next to his ear. Oh mother of lords, the death knight had him!

Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Lupus stared up at the 5'9" death knight. "Y-you let me go or I-I'll... I'll turn you into a rabbit!" the mage threatened, holding up his staff slightly. It was too dark to see the crack and hopefully he'd scare this uberly creepy man away. The knight seemed to pause for a minute before reaching out and taking the jewel in his grasp. With a flex of his hand, Re crushed the jewels in his hand. His body language just screamed that he was smirking under his helm.

Bringing his hand before the teen, Re opened it to reveal a fistful of crumbling jewel dust. The dust slowly drifted from the death knight's hand, falling like green snow. "You were saying?" he muttered, voice low and whispering. Lupus began shaking, turning away from the man. Re suddenly shoved the hybrid against a tree, holding him there by the back of his neck. "Though I wouldn't mind showing you what rabbits do for fun..." The sentence sounded sinister in that low, whispering voice, sending chills up Lupus's spine. A low whimper left the teen's throat.

* * *

Chapter Notes: Yeah, they don't have werewolves or the sort in DragonFable. But they do in AdventureQuest, so I figure they would have them in the same world five years earlier, no? Special thanks to bloodizmyheroin XD


End file.
